


A Piece of Love That is Not Possessed

by moonleav (shxleav)



Series: In Your Feelings [1]
Category: NCT (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Side Story Sosmed AU More Than Okay, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav
Summary: Mencintai seseorang yang nyatanya tidak mencintainya balik barang sedetik pun.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao
Series: In Your Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914178
Kudos: 2





	A Piece of Love That is Not Possessed

Dongyeol sebelumnya tidak pernah percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama, karena baginya itu tidak masuk akal dan menandakan orang tersebut hanya tertarik dengan penampilan luar seseorang. Dari dulu, dia sering menertawakan orang-orang yang bercerita kepadanya jatuh hati kepada seseorang pada pandangan pertama.

Lalu, Dongyeol mendapatkan karmanya dengan nama Kim Wooseok.

Lelaki itu satu kelompok dengannya saat OSPEK dan menarik perhatiannya karena paling pendiam di antara lainnya. Saat diskusi dengan kakak tingkat, yang lain hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali bertanya, tetapi Wooseok justru mencatat semuanya di buku tulisnya. Dongyeol sejak dahulu selalu menganggap orang yang menggunakan kacamata bulat itu aneh, tetapi entah mengapa saat Wooseok yang menggunakannya seolah terasa tepat.

"Xiao," Dongyeol mengkernyit mendengar nama itu, lalu melihat Wooseok yang tampak panik di depannya, "maaf ... maaf. Aku tadi manggil kamu dengan nama buatanku. Namamu ... Dongyeol bukan?"

Harusnya Dongyeol tidak senang dengan kenyataan namanya diubah.

Harusnya Dongyeol tidak merasa baper karena 'aku-kamu' yang digunakan Wooseok karena dia berasal dari daerah.

Nyatanya, Dongyeol jatuh ke dalam pesona Wooseok dengan dalam.

Hanya saja, Dongyeol dengan cepat menyadari jika bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan hal yang sama. Teman sekelompoknya yang bernama Jinhyuk juga sepertinya sama terpesonanya dengan Dongyeol dan dia bisa melihat sendiri kalau Wooseok tampak sedikit lebih menerima Jinhyuk untuk berbicara dengannya. Setidaknya dia merespon perkataan Jinhyuk di luar kata 'iya, tidak, mungkin, oh.' yang membuat Wooseok sering dimarahi oleh kakak tingkat karena dirasa tidak menghargai mereka. Padahal mereka yang membuat peraturan untuk tidak dijawab balik dan dibantah.

Selesai OSPEK, mereka terpisah karena Dongyeol yang mengambil jurusan arsitektur dan Wooseok mengambil teknik perminyakan. Membuat Dongyeol berpikiran untuk pindah jurusan untuk bisa terus melihat Wooseok. Namun, hal itu hanya pemikiran sesaatnya karena Wooseok yang tinggal di kosan sebelah, seringkali berkunjung ke kosannya karena tahu Dongyeol bisa menggambar. Wooseok sebenarnya bisa menggambar, tetapi dia selalu tidak percaya diri kalau gambarnya bagus.

"Xiao ... eh maksudku Dongyeol."

"Gapapa, Seok. Panggil aja gue Xiao."

Ada jeda beberapa saat dan Wooseok menatap dengan ragu. "Serius gapapa?"

"Iya."

Hanya saja, hal yang tidak diduga Dongyeol adalah semua orang jadi ikut memanggilnya dengan Xiao. Melupakan nama aslinya yaitu Dongyeol dan seringkali tugas kelompok malah memasukkan nama Xiao daripada Dongyeol yang membuat dosennya kebingungan. Mau marah dengan semua orang, tetapi asal muasal nama itu eksis karena Wooseok dan Dongyeol tidak akan mampu marah dengan lelaki itu.

Bucin tolol kalau meminjam istilah Kogyeol.

Namun, meski Dongyeol memiliki nama khusus dari Wooseok, tetapi kenyataanya bukan hanya dirinya yang memiliki hal itu. Jinhyuk juga memilikinya, Hyuka. Meski lelaki itu seringkali protes kalau dipanggil dengan sebutan itu karena katanya seperti perempuan. Namun, kalau Wooseok kembali memanggil lelaki itu dengan Jinhyuk, dia malah cerewet karena katanya tidak disayangi.

Seiring bertambahnya semester, Dongyeol menyadari ada jarak yang tercipta di antaranya dengan Wooseok. Meski mereka tetangga kosan, tetapi Wooseok lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Jinhyuk dan teman-temannya karena satu jurusan. Meski Dongyeol terus berusaha agar jarak itu semakin menipis, tetapi dia tidak bodoh untuk melihat binar mata Wooseok saat membicarakan Jinhyuk atau tengah bersama lelaki itu.

Dongyeol tahu kalau dirinya kalah, tetapi dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan itu. Dia berpikir bahwa semua bisa berubah di masa depan dan tidak ada yang tahu hari esok tentang perasaan Wooseok.

Namun, dunia Dongyeol runtuh saat menyadari Wooseok setelah semester 6, menghilang tanpa jejak.

Kamar kosannya kosong. Tidak bisa ditemukan di kampus dan saat bertanya kepada orang akademik, Dongyeol baru tahu kalau Wooseok mengambil cuti setahun. Mencoba menghubungi Wooseok selalu mendengar nada sambung default yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dihubungi tidak aktif. Dongyeol mencoba mencari di media sosial apa pun, lalu menyadari kalau Wooseok bahkan tidak punya media sosial. Mencoba mengirimkan entah berapa banyak email ke alamat yang dia dapatkan dari menanyakan satu per satu orang yang pernah berinteraksi dengan Wooseok.

Dongyeol pernah mendengar gosip kalau Jinhyuk dan Wooseok bertengkar, sebelum lelaki itu menghilang. Entah apa yang membuat mereka yang selalu kemana-mana bersama itu bisa mengalami pertengkaran hebat. Ada yang bilang karena keduanya menyukai perempuan yang sama. Ada yang bilang karena nilai di mata kuliah Teknik Eksplorasi Gas Bumi yang membuat mereka bertengkar. Ada yang bilang kalau perasaan Wooseok yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kepada Jinhyuk sehingga lelaki itu menghilang.

Entah yang mana yang benar, Dongyeol frustrasi. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memukul Jinhyuk yang tampak tidak apa-apa karena kepergian Wooseok tanpa pamit.

"Dongyeol," Kogyeol memanggil lelaki itu dengan nama yang membuatnya asing sendiri karena semua orang selalu merujuknya dengan Xia dan menatapnya khawatir, "gue ngomong ini sebagai teman dekat lo, tapi fokus sama studi. Lo pikir kalau nilai terjun bebas kayak gini bisa balikin Wooseok?"

"Lo pikir gue gak berusaha untuk fokus?" Dongyeol mendelik ke Kongyeol. "Lo pikir gue gak berusaha buat lupa eksistensinya Wooseok dan berjalan maju seolah dia itu hanya buih mimpi gue?"

"Dong...."

"Lo pikir mudah melupakan orang yang lo cintai sepenuh hati meskipun tahu kalau dia sedetikpun gak pernah meletakkan hatinya ke gue?!"

Kogyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun, bukan karena tidak ingin mendengar amarah Dongyeol. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah tahu temannya yang ceria dan disukai oleh semua orang bisa menangis di depannya hanya karena mencintai seseorang.

Mencintai seseorang yang entah ada di mana,

Mencintai seseorang yang nyatanya tidak mencintainya balik barang sedetik pun.

Setelah hari itu, Kogyeol tidak pernah menyebut nama Wooseok lagi. Dia hanya mengingatkan temannya itu untuk fokus pada tugas akhirnya sembari memperbaiki nilainya yang terjun bebas karena tidak fokus dengan perkuliahannya. Dongyeol berusaha untuk fokus karena sadar bahwa masa depannya pada akhirnya ditentukan oleh sikapnya dan Kogyeol yang masih mau berteman dengannya padahal semua orang yang dulu menjadi temannya sekarang meninggalkannya. Alasan klasiknya, sibuk dengan tugas akhir. Alasan sebenarnya, Dongyeol bersikap menyebalkan setiap orang-orang menyinggung Wooseok sebagai alasannya menjadi kacau.

Dongyeol masih terus mencari Wooseok, sampai dering HP dari Kogyeol yang diwisuda hari itu yang saat diangkat berkata, "gue gatau mata ini halu atau gimana, tapi sumpah tadi gue lihat Wooseok! Buruan kemari sebelum lo kehilangan dia lagi."

Maka Dongyeol yang masih belum selesai bersiap-siap langsung berlari turun secepatnya menuju tempat parkir. Melupakan hadiah yang harusnya dibawa untuk wisudah Kogyeol dan membawa motornya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Saat memarkirkan motornya dan hendak berjalan menuju aula tempat wisuda diadakan, Dongyeol melihatnya.

"Wooseok...," suara seraknya tidak membuat lelaki itu menyadarinya. Karena di sekitarnya cukup ramai dengan orang yang heboh berlalu lalang dan Dongyeol takut kalau Wooseok akan menghilang lagi. Jadi dia menggunakan suara maksimalnya dan, "KIM WOOSEOK!"

Langkah lelaki itu terhenti dan menoleh dengan wajah setengah ketakutan. Detik berikutnya yang Dongyeol ingat adalah memeluk lelaki itu dan menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Tidak peduli jika Wooseok mendengar gemuruh jantungnya saat mereka berpelukan.

Tidak peduli jika mereka masih di area kampus yang tengah ramai karena hari ini adalah hari mahasiswa diwisuda.

"Seok ... tolong jangan hilang lagi."

"...ya," Wooseok merespon dengan satu kata, seolah dia kembali ke mode awal saat mereka berkenalan bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Namun, kemudian dia mendengar, "lepas, Xiao. Sesak."

Saat melepaskan pelukan dari Wooseok, lelaki itu dihampiri oleh lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya. Keduanya tampak cukup akrab, dinilai dari Wooseok memanggilnya Doyi dan lelaki itu memanggilnya Ucok. Hati Dongyeon mencelos, mengira jika dia kalah untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, dia tidak mau tinggal diam dan mengajak keduanya untuk ke kafe dekat kampus.

"Oh kita kenalnya pas di rumah sakit," lelaki yang dipanggil Wooseok dengan Doyi bernama Doyoung menjelaskan alasannya bisa saling mengenal, "ibu gue dan bapaknya dia satu jadwal cuci darah. Kita sama-sama cuti setahun dan ternyata sekampus, jadilah sering pergi kemana-mana bareng."

"Emangnya lo jurusan apa, Doy?"

"Teknik Informatika," jawabnya dan mengambil akua yang sejak tadi Wooseok tidak bisa membukanya. Membukakan untuk Wooseok, lalu mengembalikannya dan mendengar gumaman terima kasih dari lelaki itu, "tapi kita balik kemari cuma buat ngurus perbaharuan cuti sih. Soalnya sistem akademik sekarang cutinya cuma bisa per enam bulan. Abis ini kita balik lagi."

Dongyeol mendengarnya sedikit panik, karena itu berarti Wooseok akan pergi lagi dari sisinya. "Kalian emangnya kenapa harus cuti setahun?"

"Kalau gue karena kemauan sendiri," Doyoung lalu menunjuk Wooseok (yang tengah minum dengan sedotan besi yang dibawanya) dengan dagunya, "kalau dia, bapaknya memintanya untuk menjaganya selama proses cuci darah."

Selama mereka berada di kafe, Wooseok hampir tidak mengatakan apa pun dan Doyoung yang seolah menjadi juru bicara lelaki itu. Wooseok hanya sesekali berkata iya atau tidak untuk merespon perkataan Doyoung. Membuat Dongyeol mempertanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Wooseok yang dikenalnya, tetapi pada akhirnya itu tersimpan di pikirannya saja.

Sebelum mereka berpisah, Dongyeol akhirnya memberanikan diri menyodorkan HP kepada Wooseok dan berkata, "gue boleh minta nomor lo, Seok?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi Wooseok mengambil HP Dongyeol dan mengetikkan deretan nomor. Lalu ada dering HP dari atas meja (yang ternyata itu HP Wooseok) dan kemudian berhenti karena Wooseok menyentuh layar HP Dongyeol. Mereka berpisah karena Dongyeol terus ditelpon Kogyeol yang menanyakan keberadaannya.

Saat menemui Kogyeol, sebenarnya Dongyeol ingin marah karena pertemuannya dengan Wooseok diganggu. Sialnya, ekspresinya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia senang bisa mendapatkan nomor Wooseok. Membuat Kogyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "untung mata gue tajam lihat Wooseok."

Setidaknya selama setengah tahun setelahnya, Dongyeol bisa menghubungi Wooseok kapan pun. Tidak seperti terakhir kali bertemu, di chat Wooseok cukup banyak bercerita. Mulai dari HP-nya yang hilang karena dijambret saat pulang kampung. Tentang hari-harinya yang selama cuti kuliah bekerja sambilan sebagai barista di sebuah kafe dekat rumahnya. Tentang Doyoung yang menyebalkan karena sering mengomelinya seperti ibu-ibu atau menyeretnya untuk ikut pergi ke undangan pernikahan teman-temannya yang tidak dikenal Wooseok.

Dongyeol sekali pun tidak menyinggung Jinhyuk. Pun dengan Wooseok yang tidak pernah menanyakan Jinhyuk, padahal kalau dahulu keduanya itu tampak tidak bisa dipisahkan. Sampai-sampai Jinhyuk sering menginap di kosan Wooseok dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Dongyeol pikir, dia punya kesempatan untuk bisa mendekati Wooseok karena kali ini tidak ada Jinhyuk di antara mereka.

Wooseok dan Doyoung kembali saat Dongyeol tinggal sidang untuk skripsinya. Keduanya berbeda jurusan, tetapi yang Dongyeol lihat adalah Doyoung akan selalu menunggu Wooseok selesai dengan kelasnya. Wooseok juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau Doyoung masih ada kelas, sementara dia sudah selesai. Membuat Dongyeol dihantam gelombang ketakutan kalau dia sekarang harus bersaing dengan Doyoung setelah dahulu bersaing dengan Jinhyuk.

"Lo naksir Wooseok 'kan?" Doyoung tiba-tiba saja membawa topi itu saat mereka tengah nongkrong di kafe saat malam minggu. Wooseok sendiri tengah ke toilet dan sejak tadi belum kunjung kembali. "Gak usah ngelak, gue bisa lihat kalau lo memuja dia seperti apaan. Cuma gue perlu lurusin satu hal nih, gue gak naksir Wooseok."

Dongyeol pura-pura tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Doyoung, tetapi bohong kalau hatinya tidak merasa lega mendengarnya. "Kenapa harus kasih tahu gue?"

"Ya kali aja salah paham karena kedekatan gue sama Wooseok," Doyoung mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian menyedot minumannya. Meletakkan gelasnya di meja, lalu melanjutkan, "kita cuma temenan, yang mana dia nganggap gue abangnya dan gue anggap dia adek. Kalau mau tahu alasan kita dekat ... mendingan tanya sendiri deh. Gue gak punya kuasa buat cerita."

Dongyeol ingin bertanya, tetapi Wooseok sudah kembali. Menggerutu kalau dia cukup lama kembali bukan karena perutnya bermasalah atau mengantri di toilet, tapi malah terjebak di anatara pasangan yang bertengkar karena terpergok selingkuh. Doyoung mendengarnya mentertawakan Wooseok yang berakhir mengaduh karena dipukul.

Hanya saja, Dongyeol tidak sempat menanyakan kepada Wooseok tentang apa yang menyebabkannya dekat dengan Doyoung karena sidang, memperbaiki skripsinya dan tahu-tahu sudah wisuda. Kogyeol, Wooseok dan Doyoung datang saat Dongyeol wisuda. Kogyeol yang benar-benar senang dengan keberhasilannya untuk wisuda, sampai-sampai mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan.

Setelah Dongyeol diwisuda, dia menjadi asisten dosen karena masih belum menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Sekalian punya alasan untuk tetap berkeliaran di area kampus agar bisa bertemu dengan Wooseok (yang pastinya selalu dengan Doyoung sialnya). Membuat Dongyeol seringkali dikatai butol oleh Doyong kalau Wooseok tidak ada di antara mereka.

Sampai dia mendengar berita kalau Wooseok tiba-tiba berteriak histeris di area kampus sebelum pingsan. Membuatnya mencoba menelepon Wooseok, tetapi tidak diangkat. Lalu akhirnya menelepon Doyoung dan begitu tahu alamat rumah sakit tempat Wooseok dirawat, dia langsung pergi. Kalau ada yang dibilang untung, kelas yang seharusnya dia ampu dialihkan ke hari lain karena dosen lain meminta jadwal ditukar karena pada hari yang seharusnya dia mengajar, dosen yang bersangkutan harus menghadiri seminar.

"Kondisi Wooseok gak baik-baik aja ternyata," Doyong menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat Dongyeol bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, "gue pikir dia membaik. Ternyata dia gak minum obatnya dan tadi breaking point-nya."

"Apa maksudnya lo? Wooseok kenapa?!"

"Bipolar." Doyoung sudah tidak menangkup wajahnya dan menatap Dongyeol. Nama asing yang tidak pernah didengarnya. "Wooseok itu ... sakit. Bukan badannya, tapi jiwanya. Dia udah mengidap itu sejak awal ketemu sama gue, tapi ternyata lebih memburuk setelah bapaknya meninggal."

"Apa?"

"Bipolar itu...," Doyoung menatap Dongyeol yang tampak kebingungan, seolah mengerti kalau dia tidak bisa memproses apa yang terjadi, "emosi di mana seseorang akan menjadi manik atau mudahnya, dia akan selalu senang sampai tidak bisa tidur dan melakukan hal yang berbahaya,"

Wooseok ... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Apa ... bukan, tepatnya sejak kapan sebenarnya semuanya jadi sesalah ini?

"Tapi setelah manik, bisa saja tiba-tiba Wooseok menjadi depresi yang tandanya dia terus tidur, tidak mau menemui siapa pun dan berpikir untuk mati." Doyoung menghela napas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. "Manusia pada umumnya emosinya akan selalu berubah, tetapi durasinya untuk kembali seperti biasa tidak selama orang bipolar. Wooseok itu, bipolar tipe dua. Tipe yang cenderung lebih lama merasa depresi daripada merasa senang, bahagia, you name all the happy trait."

Dongyeol tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa, tetapi kakinya merasa lemas. Doyoung untungnya menggiringnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya, karena mereka sedang di lorong di mana kursinya berada tepat di samping pintu ruangan rawat Wooseok. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa pun, membiarkan orang-orang lalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Dongyeol," Doyoung tidak memanggilnya dengan Xiao seperti biasanya dan dilihatnya tengah meliriknya, "gue ngerti kalau lo kaget. Gue juga ngerti kalau lo memilih buat pergi, karena percayalah untuk tetap waras bersama orang seperti Wooseok itu tidaklah mudah. Pada akhirnya keputusan akhirnya ada di lo."

Setelah itu, Doyoung berdiri dan masuk ke ruangan Wooseok, Sementara Dongyeol masih duduk, masih terlalu bingung dengan semua informasi yang menghantamnya. Lalu tangannya memutuskan mengambil HP dan mencari informasi lebih banyak tentang bipolar. Hal yang didengarnya baru hari itu dan hampir semua yang dikatakan Doyoung ada di internet, dengan beberapa penjelasan tambahan pemicu seseorang bisa mengidap bipolar. Pikirannya tidak bisa menghapus kemungkinan jika Wooseok mulai seperti ini karena Jinhyuk. Meski dia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara keduanya.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, akhirnya Dongyeol berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan Wooseok. Lelaki itu tampak seperti biasa, kecuali dengan kenyataan dia diinfus dan sedang makan kue sembari meminum susu coklat low fat. Melangkah mendekat dan Doyoung melirik Dongyeol, lalu memberikan jarak untuk mereka berdua bisa berbicara.

"Wooseok," bahkan suara Dongyeol bergetar memanggil lelaki itu karena rasanya dia ingin menangis membayangkan sesakit apa Wooseok sampai bisa seperti ini. Merasa dipanggil, Wooseok menatap Dongyeol sembari menyedot susu kotaknya. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan, sampai Dongyeol berkata, "gue boleh peluk lo?"

"Iya."

Dongyeol melangkah ragu dan merengkuh Wooseok ke dalam pelukannya. Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa pun, tetapi Dongyeol tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan memeluk lelaki yang ada di dekapannya dengan erat.

Setelah hari itu, Dongyeol selalu mengingatkan Wooseok untuk meminum obatnya. Mengingatkan untuk ke psikiatri untuk jadwal konseling bulanannya. Mencoba mendukung Wooseok sebaik mungkin agar lelaki itu tidak berada dalam fase depresinya. Meski kadangkala, meski sudah berusaha yang terbaik, Wooseok tetap saja berada di fase itu.

Pemicunya sesepele dia membeli chococintaberry pada tanggal 18 secara tidak sengaja.

Bisa pula karena tiba-tiba ada promo pocky stick favorit Wooseok promo beli dua harganya lebih murah beberapa ribu.

Bahkan kadang hanya karena aroma parfum orang random yang lewat di depan Wooseok yang mengingatkannya dengan Jinhyuk bisa membuatnya depresi, tidak bisa dihubungi, tidak mau ditemui kalau bukan Doyoung dan Dongyeol mendobrak pintu kosan lelaki itu untuk mengeceknya masih hidup.

Dongyeol ingin terus mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri ini hanyalah fase yang Wooseok lewati. Suatu saat nanti akan kembali seperti Wooseok yang dikenalnya dahulu. Namun, Dongyeol tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia menyadari bahkan meski Jinhyuk tidak ada disekitar mereka lagi, sekali lagi dia kalah dengan fakta Wooseok secara tidak sadar terus memilih lelaki itu.

Orang yang bahkan tidak punya usaha sedikit pun untuk mencari Wooseok saat menghilang.

"Seok," Dongyeol memanggil Wooseok saat mereka berdua di kafe dekat kampus. Doyoung masih bimbingan skripsi dan Wooseok masih mengerjakan skripsinya di laptopnya. Mendengar gumaman lelaki itu sebagai jawaban dia mendengarkan meski matanya tetap terpaku di layar laptopnya membuat Dongyeol menghela napas, "lo mau gak tinggal di apartemen gue?"

Suara ketikan terhenti dan membuat Dongyeol merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Tidak ada respon cukup lama dan membuat Dongyeol baru akan memberikan alasan, kalau tidak mendengar, "untuk apa? Takut gue gak minum obat?"

Hal yang berubah dari Wooseok adalah, dia berhenti menggunakan 'aku-kamu' kepada orang-orang sebayanya. Dia baru menggunakan kata rujuk 'aku-kamu' kalau berhadapan dengan dosen. Membuat Dongyeol sebenarnya merindukan rujukan kata yang selalu membuatnya baper, yang seringkali diejek Kogyeol dan Doyoung sebagai mental bucin.

"Gue kesepian," Dongyeol mencoba menyusun kata-kata agar bisa menyakinkan Wooseok, "dan gue lebih merasa tenang kalau melihat lo tiap hari."

"Perkataan lo seperti orang yang jatuh cinta sama gue."

"Memang iya." Wooseok sekarang menatap Dongyeol dan dia mengutuk mulutnya yang lemas sekali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dongyeol tentu saja takut ditolak, jadi buru-buru menambahkan kalimatnya. "Tapi gue gak minta perasaan gue berbalas. Gue ngerti kok kalau lo gak mau mikirn hal itu. Bagi gue, lihat lo baik-baik aja cukup."

Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa pun, tetapi jarinya kembali mengetik di laptop. Sampai Doyoung datang, Wooseok tidak mengatakan apa pun dan untungnya lelaki itu tidak curiga ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena memang biasanya seperti ini. Sampai saat Doyoung dan Wooseok hendak pulang bersama, tiba-tiba saja dia berkata, "gue kapan bisa pindah?"

"Hah?" Doyoung dan Dongyeol tidak sadar bereaksi bersamaan.

Doyoung langsung menatap Doyeol dengan mata disipitkan dan bersedekap. "Apa ya yang gue terlewatkan sampai tiba-tiba Ucok ngomong mau pindah?"

"Itu...."

"Dongyeol ngajak gue tinggal sama dia," Wooseok tumben sekali mau menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi, "terus ya gue pikir gapapa? Gak bisa konsen juga di kosan, kamar sebelah gue anjing banget kalau bawa pacarnya. Kayak yang lain itu gak punya telinga dengar suara berisiknya kalo ngesex?"

Doyoung dan Doyeol memandang Wooseok, lalu keduanya spontan memegang jidat lelaki itu karena berpikir tengah demam. Tentu saja ditepis oleh Wooseok dan memukul kedua lelaki itu, lalu berjalan menuju parkiran. Besoknya, Wooseok sudah pindah ke apartemen Doyeol yang merupakan fasilitas yang didapatkannya dari tempat kerja barunya di perusahaan properti yang terkenal. Setidaknya setelah Wooseok tinggal dengan Doyeol, dia bisa mengawasi lelaki itu untuk minum obatnya tepat waktu. Mengetahui kalau suasana hati Wooseok seperti apa dan dia bisa lebih mengerti harus melakukan seperti apa.

Namun, memang manusia dasarnya tidak pernah puas. Saat Wooseok akhirnya diwisuda dan Wooseok memilih pekerjaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan kuliahnya selama ini, mejadi SPB makeup, Doyeol ingin kepastian perasaan Wooseok kepadanya. Dia pikir, dua tahun belakangan sudah cukup untuk membuat Wooseok melupakan Jinhyuk.

Hanya saja, saat Dongyeol pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan sedikit mabuk akibat orang kantornya mengajak ke kelab malam, yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah Wooseok yang menangis dan di dekatnya ada pecahan bola kaca dan sedikit genangan air. Dongyeol terdiam dan rasa pusingnya tadi digantikan dengan rasa sesak yang membuatnya sadar, bahwa sampai akhir dirinya tetap kalah bahkan sebelum mencoba untuk mengatakannya dengan benar.

Bola kaca yang pecah dilihatnya itu seingat Dongyeol adalah hadiah dari Jinhyuk saat dia berlibur ke Switzerland. Saat semua orang hanya diberikan gantungan kunci oleh Jinhyuk, hanya Wooseok seorang yang mendapatkan bola kaca yang kata Jinhyuk bernama snow globe itu.

Biasanya, Dongyeol akan mencoba menenangkan Wooseok yang menangis dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun, untuk malam itu, dia memilih masuk ke kamarnya dalam diam. Saat menutup pintu kamarnya sepelan mungkin, Dongyeol memegang kepalanya dan terduduk di lantai dengan punggungnya bersandarkan pintu.

"Seok ... apa gak bisa sekali aja lo melihat gue dan bukan Jinhyuk?"

Setelah malam itu, Dongyeol berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Wooseok juga tampak baik-baik saja dan seringnya malah mengomel sendiri karena membawa bekal lebih banyak dari biasanya karena memberikannya untuk teman perempuannya bernama Sejeong. Tentu saja perempuan itu tidak selamat dari nama panggilan buatan Wooseok, tetapi Seje setidaknya tidak jauh berbeda dengan nama aslinya,

Lalu saat makan siang setelah rapat di luar, Dongyeol bertemu dengan Sejin, salah satu teman Jinhyuk. Bertukar kabar dan sudah seperti dugaanya, pasti berakhir menanyakan Wooseok. Tadinya dia tidak ingin bilang tahu keberadaan lelaki itu, tetapi bukan Sejin kalau tidak bisa memojokkannya dengan segudang fakta kalau kenalannya yang bertebaran seperti kacang rebus memberitahukan kalau dia sering bersama Wooseok.

"Dia bakalan marah kalau gue kasih tahu nomor dan media sosialnya." Dongyeol masih berusaha menghindar, lalu menghela napas karena menurutnya Wooseok seperti sekarang karena belum selesai dengan Jinhyuk. "Fine, gue kasih tahu. Cuma jangan minta gue kirim kontaknya, Wooseok itu pintar untuk mengecek pesan-pesan yang sudah dihapus."

Terima kasih Doyoung yang berbagi ilmu dengan Wooseok sehingga dia lumayan jago dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi.

Dongyeol menyebutkan nomor HP dengan cepat dan sengaja tidak mau mengulanginya, berharap Sejin tidak akan mengingatnya. Begitu juga dengan ID Twitter, Dongyeol mengatakannya dengan cepat dan tidak ada pengulangan. Seharusnya, Sejin tidak akan bisa mengingatnya, tetapi melihat cuitan Twitter Wooseok saat perjalanan kembali ke kantor membuat Dongyeol memaki dirinya sendiri.

Dia lupa kalau Sejin yang dihadapinya ini terkenal licik.

Sampai di kantor dan Xiao akan masuk ke dalam lift, ada pesan masuk dari Doyoung. Hanya satu kalimat, tetapi membuatnya terus kepikiran dan membuatnya memutuskan untuk lembur, padahal hari itu adalah hari Jum'at.

> _Dongyeol, apa yang lo lakukan?_

Namun, bukan Doyoung namanya kalau tidak mengejar apa yang diinginkannya hingga dapat. Karena saat Dongyeol pulang keesokan paginya dan pasti sekarang Wooseok sudah bekerja di mall (yang disesalinya memberitahukan lokasinya kepada Sejin), Doyoung sudah bersandar di depan pintu apartemennya sembari bersedekap.

Belum juga Dongyeol bersuara, Doyong menatap tajam dan berkata, "otak lo ada di mana?"

"Masuk dulu," Dongyeol mencoba mengulur waktu, "seengaknya kalau lo mau ngehajar gue, gak ada saksinya untuk melapor ke pihak keamanan."

Doyoung menatap Dongyeol, lalu menghela napas dengan keras. Saat masuk dan akhirnya tiba di ruang tamu, baik Doyoung serta Dongyeol tidak duduk di sofa. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa kata. Kalau saja Dongyeol tidak ingat perkataan Doyoung kalau dia tidak merasakan apa pun dalam ranah romansa kepada Wooseok, dia mungkin sudah merasa lelaki itu cemburu.

"Gue mau Wooseok selesai dengan Jinhyuk." Akhirnya Dongyeol memecahkan keheningan mereka. "Tiga tahun ini seharusnya cukup untuk mereka menghadapi satu sama lainnya."

"Lo picek atau apa?!" Doyoung tidak bisa menahan suaranya untuk tidak meninggi. "Lo lihat Wooseok sekacau apa saat _snapped_ dua tahun yang lalu? Bahkan saat Jinhyuk gak ada disekitar dia. Lo bahkan lihat dia tiba-tiba nangis cuma karena hal-hal yang menurut kita sepele."

"Doy...."

"Meski kita yang waras ini selalu mikir permasalahan mereka itu cuma hal sepele dan bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, tapi apa lo pernah mikir sebagai Wooseok? Mikir kalau lo udah sesayang itu, udah sepercaya itu dan tiba-tiba dikhianatin hanya karena ambisi di atas selembar kertas?!" Doyoung tersengal karena mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya tanpa jeda. "Harusnya lo mikir sebelum buka mulut soal keberadaan Wooseok kalau emang benar-benar cinta sama dia!"

"Lo pernah gak mencintai seseorang yang udah tahu gimana akhirnya bahkan sebelum maju?" Dongyeol menatap Doyoung. "Iya gue salah karena ngasih tahu di mana keberadaan Wooseok. Cuma gue beneran kepengen mereka berdua selesai ... biar gue bisa bersaing dengan adil."

Doyoung mendengarnya hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu menghela napas panjang. Sudahlah, kalau udah melibatkan perasaan memang logika itu bisa disulap sedemikian rupa untuk dipaskan dengan keyakinan agar terlihat masuk akal, setidaknya untuk diri sendiri.

"Malam ini, lo selesaikan apa yang lo mulai." Doyoung memang ingin memberikan satu atau dua tonjokan kepada Dongyeol, tetapi dia tahu bisa membuat Wooseok mendiamkannya karena orangnya membenci kekerasan. "Apa pun yang nanti Wooseok pilih, lo harus terima. Itu konsekuensi lo melakukan sesuatu tanpa izin orang yang bersangkutan."

Dongyeol tidak mengatakan apa pun, lalu mendengar pintu apartemennya di tutup dengan kencang. Membuatnya memejamkan mata dan mengcoba menghela napas panjang sampai udara di paru-parunya hampir habis. Membuka matanya dan mengambil napas sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan diri.

Meski jantungnya sekarang berdebar tidak karuan karena gelombang ketakutan yang menghantamnya.

Meski dadanya terasa sesak karena tahu apa yang akan dipilih oleh Wooseok bahkan sebelum pembicaraan mereka terjadi.

Karena sampai akhir, Wooseok akan tetap memilih Jinhyuk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini sebenarnya side story dari sosmed AU aku yang judulnya More Than Okay (https://twitter.com/shxleav/status/1302254262001385473) di bagian Xiao dan Wooseok berkonfortasi karena dia memberikan nomor serta ID Twitternya kepada Sejin yang merupakan teman Jinhyuk.


End file.
